vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slave I
Summary The Slave I was a modified Firespray 31-class patrol and attack craft used by Jango Fett till his death in 22 BBY. Jango’s son Boba Fett would continue using and updating the Slave I throughout the Clone Wars era and Empire Era till his defeat at the hands of Luke Skywalker on Tatooine in 4 ABY. Outfitted with armaments typical of gunships of comparable size in addition to various heavy ordinances and powerful shields, the Slave I was formidable in combat, especially with skilled pilots such as Jango Fett and Boba Fett in the cockpit. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, it was perhaps the most well known ship among the galaxy’s bounty hunters. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with auto-blasters. 7-C with laser cannons. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. 6-C with Seismic charges Name: Slave I Origin: Star Wars Classification: Modified Firespray 31-class patrol and attack craft Users: Jango Fett and Boba Fett Length: 21.5 meters Width: 21.3 meters Depth: 7.8 meters Material: Likely titanium armor fuselage and transparisteel canopy Needed Prerequisite For Use: At least 1 trained pilot and 1 gunner/navigator (though a single pilot can indeed fly it and operate the weapons and navigation systems) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Town level+ with auto-blasters (By the later stages of the Clone Wars, these appear to have been upgraded to the point that they can match heavy starfighter grade laser cannons; as evidenced by the devastation they could unleash on a Venator's bridge tower and by their ability to quickly get through the deflectors of a Delta-7B interceptor). Town level+ with laser cannons (They are this powerful). Mountain level with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the launchers used to defend the Umbaran capital, which have yields of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of these missiles can damage the unshielded hulls of capital ships with at least this kind of durability). Island level with seismic charges (Yield per charge supposedly of the order of 50 Exajoules. Just one seismic charge can obliterate mountain to large mountain sized asteroids. A single seismic charge is also capable of tearing a heavy cruiser class warship such as an Immobilizer 418 cruiser clean in two, something which even capital ship grade medium turbolaser fire is simply incapable of achieving, and has only been observed with heavy turbolaser fire from Imperial-class star destroyers as witnessed during the liberation of Kashyyyk) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (1,000+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Can just about keep up with the Delta 7 interceptor). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive by Jango Fett. It is therefore twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels. Boba Fett would later upgrade the hyperdrive to an even better Class) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Larger and far more durable than the imperial TIE Fighter and Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor. Should not be any less durable than the comparatively smaller AT-DP walker). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Should be more than capable of take a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several hundred metres with auto-blasters, several kilometers with laser cannons, dozens of kilometers with missiles/torpedoes. Weaknesses: If the exposed repulsor grilles on its “fins” are damaged, it goes out of control. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Machines Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6